Road to Travel
by yellowmoon864
Summary: SMRW crossover the scouts start college and a new adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

Ami sat in the train on her way to Toyama, wondering for the fifth time how the girls convinced her to make this trip. Rei needed to pick up a package for her grandfather. Usagi and Minako thought it would be fun for everyone to go and spend the weekend together before graduation in a few months. However, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto were retaking the entrance exam to the university and would be arriving on a later train.

Ami stared out the window and let her mind wander. She had brought a book with her to read but just couldn't concentrate. Ami had an uneasy feeling about this trip. She glanced at Rei, who was sleeping fretfully. Soon, they would be in Toyama.

* * *

Rei was dreaming images that she didn't understand. There were monsters and boys, no young men, in different colored armors fighting 

them. She saw the scouts, older fighting the monsters. The girls were wearing some type of armor. Could these images be of the past or the future, she wondered, or were they just dreams. The dream had no answers, only more questions. Suddenly, a train whistle blew.

* * *

Rei jerked awake from her bizarre dream. 

"What's wrong?" Ami asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing," Rei replied, "Just a weird dream."

"Do you need to talk about?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to talk about," Rei answered curtly.

"Ok," Ami answered quietly while looking at Rei with a sympathetic voice but hurt face, "if you need to talk, I am always ready to listen." Rei was not acting like herself. The dream must have been disturbing and she needed time to collect herself.

"Thank you, but I am fine. Let's go get our stuff and get a cab." Rei replied. She felt slightly guilty about hurting Ami's feelings. She would have to do something nice for Ami when she got her bearings together. The dream had left her slightly shaken.

So, Rei and Ami got off the train and went to get their stuff.

As, they stood by the corner, waiting in line for the next available cab Ami asked, "Do you want to go straight to the hotel or should we go pick up that package you need to get?"

"Let's go straight to the hotel. I would like to clean up before meeting Grandpa's old friend. Besides, I got a hotel with a pool and I know you would love to swim after such a long train ride."

Ami smiled, "sounds like a plan." Sometimes, Rei didn't apologize; she went out of her way to be extra nice instead. It was one of those things that people who weren't close to Rei didn't understand and didn't like about her. Nevertheless, that was just the way Rei was.

"Besides," Rei said with a smirk, "With the rest of the girls arriving later, I want a good spot to sleep before Odango takes it."

Ami smiled and thought, 'Rei was back to herself'. Ami and Rei boarded the cab and went to the hotel.

* * *

Later that evening, after the rest of the girls arrived at the hotel, they all sat eating room service and discussing the usual topics. Minako and Makoto were talking about two cute guys they saw on the train. 

"The shorter one looked just like my old boyfriend." Makoto said. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

"He was cute, my Mamo-chan is way cuter," Usagi said with hearts in her eyes. "Should I call him?"

"No, let him miss you," Minako said, "The kiss when you get back will be so much better that way. Is he picking you up or are your parents?"

"Mamo-chan is." Usagi replied.

Ami glanced at Rei, who was being unusually quiet. She wanted to say something but knew that bringing it up in front of the other girls will not get any answers from Rei. Later, Ami decided, to question Rei more and try to get answers from her.

"Rei," Minako said, "You're awfully quiet. Are you missing Yuuichirou?"

"Baka" Rei shouted. "Yuuichirou and I haven't dated for years."

"You could want to get serious with him again." Usagi replied teasingly.

"We're just now starting to be friends again, even if I wanted more, which I DON'T, I wouldn't want to ruin that again." Rei said.

Rei and Yuuichirou dated two years ago. They broke up when Rei realized that Yuuichirou was more seriously involved in the relationship than she was. It hadn't ended well. Yuuichirou was very hurt and moved away from the shrine for six months. Their friendship wasn't the same, until recently when Yuuichirou started dating another girl. Now Yuuichirou felt that he could be around Rei again without being in pain.

"How did your test go?" Ami asked. Rei gave Ami a grateful look for the conversation change.

Usagi, Minako, and Makoto all sweat dropped at the question.

"I think I did better." Minako replied. "Besides, if I don't get in, it'll be a sign that I should be an idol without waiting." Minako was only going to college for her parents. They said that they'd support her dream only if she had a degree to fall back on if her it didn't work out.

"I have to only take the test to get into cooking school, so it doesn't matter what score I get." Makoto replied happily. The cooking school she was accepted at didn't have a minimal score requirement, only a requirement that the exam be taken. The other cooking schools she applied to didn't require the exam. Because of that, the first time the exam was given, Makoto didn't show up. She was schedule to work and forgot to request the day off.

"Not so good," replied Usagi. "Hopefully, I got a high enough score to get into the university." She wanted to go to the same school as Mamoru and Ami next year, but she would need really high marks to get in.

"If you do get marks high enough, thank Ami for helping you so much. You would never get them without her." Rei said.

"Rei, you are so mean!'" Usagi screeched.

"I didn't do much. Usagi is the one who took it seriously and worked hard. All I did was help a little." Ami replied gently while blushing. Everyone knew she was minimizing all her help. She spent hours almost every day with everyone going over everything that would be on the exam. She even hid manga so Usagi would concentrate. She bought American comics to help Usagi learn English, used every available opportunity to tutor Usagi. One time, she had Usagi and Minako add up their food bill before Motoki gave it to them to work on their basic math skills.

"See, Rei," Usagi replied and stuck out her tongue.

"Ami's lying to protect your feelings, Odango. She's much nicer than I am." Rei replied. "You needed a lot of help. I don't know how Ami was so patient. You are so ungrateful."

This was the start of another infamous argument between the two of them.

"What should we do now?" Makoto asked as she, Ami, and Minako snuck out of the room. They didn't want to hear any more of the argument.

"The hotel was a pool and a sauna. We can go swimming." Ami said when they got into the hall.

"We should go swimming tomorrow." Minako said. "I say we should go dancing. I saw a sign for a dance club."

"Dancing would be fun. If we went swimming, then we would have to go back into the room and the argument to get out suits. Besides, we can go swimming any time. I want to see if we can find those cute guys again." Makoto said.

"I really would rather not go dancing." Ami said.

"Come on, Ames, It'll be fun. Besides, you are such a good dancer. I could do your hair and maybe you can find a guy." Minako pleaded.

"I have Ryo." Ami replied.

"Please, you haven't seen him for years. You only talk on the phone and e-mail each other." Makoto told her matter-of-factly.

"I didn't bring anything to wear."

"I'll loan you one of my dressing," Minako begged with puppy dog eyes. "I'll even do your hair and make-up. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top."

"You're a lot bigger than me." Ami countered, glancing down at her 5ft 3 slim frame. Minako was 5ft 7 1/2 and a lot bustier than Ami.

"I'll find you something to where in Usagi's or Rei's clothes." Minako countered. Usagi was 5ft 2 1/2 and Rei was 5ft 4. Both had a slim build, but neither was as petite as Ami.

"I don't know," Ami said. Her resolve was weakening. Some times, it was easier to give in than argue.

"Please, pretty please. I'll make you your favorite food when get to Tokyo." Makoto begged.

Just then, the door to their room opened, and Usagi and Rei walked out.

"Why did you leave?" Rei demanded.

"Just didn't want to sit through another argument. Right now we're trying to convince Ami to go dancing with us." Minako replied. Rei had a doubtful look on her face. She had too much on her mind to go dancing and enjoy it.

"I wanna go." Usagi replied excitedly. "Ami and Rei, you have to go. You both are such good dancers. We should all go. It'll be fun."

"I'll go if Rei goes." Ami replied, knowing that Rei wouldn't go and that way, she won't have to go without saying no.

Rei thought about it and knew Ami needed some fun and relaxation this weekend. Between, her own schoolwork, helping everyone with their schoolwork, helping everyone to prepare for the exam, working part-time at the hospital, and being a scout, Ami had very little time to do anything fun. Ami liked to dance, however it was something she rarely allowed herself to do or even sometime admitted to liking. "I'll go."

"Traitor," Ami hissed quietly to Rei as everyone went back into the room to get ready.

"You need some fun," Rei replied. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Famous last words," Ami mumbled.

* * *

Ami sat on one of the beds as Minako went through everyone's clothes, looking for an outfit for Ami to wear to the club. Minako, Makoto, and Usagi decided to get Ami ready first, because she would be the most difficult. 

"Here," Rei said holding up a beautiful forest green button up shirt. "How about this shirt?"

"If we can't find anything else, that could work with a lace camisole." Minako replied.

"I found it. The prefect outfit for Ami. It's sexy, fun, and would beautiful on Ami." Usagi said holding up a blue flowered baby doll halter-top and a white skirt. On Ami, the skirt would be slightly above the knees. The outfit would look perfect on Ami.

"I love it!" Minako cooed. "It's perfect. Go try it on Ami."

"Or we'll force you," Makoto added.

Ami reluctantly took the outfit and went to change. She still wasn't happy about going.

"I think I'm going to wear this." Rei said pulling out a red kimono styled silk shirt and a black mini skirt. The outfit accented her coloring.

"I like it," Usagi said approvingly.

"Like you have a choice," Rei said. "I may have agreed to go, but I didn't say that I would wear what you choose."

"What shoes are you going with?" Minako asked, hoping to prevent another argument.

"I am going with the black strappy sandals." Rei said.

"Flat or heels?" Minako asked.

"Heels" Rei answered.

"That will look great on you. It will be prefect. Can you help me find a pair of shoes for Ami's outfit?" Makoto asked.

"Ooh, ooh, I have a pair of brown sandals that would match the brown on the shirt." Usagi said.

"It's lucky that you and Ami wear the same size," Makoto said. "I can't borrow anyone's clothes."

Just then, Ami walked out of the bathroom. She looked beautiful.

"Wow Ames, you look fabulous." Usagi said. "I should let you keep that top. It never looked that good on me."

"You do look amazing Ami. We found shoes for you." Minako said as she drug through Usagi's suitcase to grab the sandals. She handed the sandals to Ami.

"Can't I wear my white ballet slippers? They'll be more comfortable for dancing." Ami asked looking doubtful at the sandals.

"I know these have a bigger heal than you are used to, but they'll look perfect with the outfit." Minako told Ami.

"I don't know if I can walk in them, much less dance in them." Ami said.

"We'll compromise. Walk a little in them before we go. If you can't walk in them comfortably then you can wear your ballet slippers." Makoto told Ami.

Minako nodded with that statement and added, "You can walk while the rest of us are getting dressed. Then, I'll do your hair and make-up."

"I'll do her make-up." Rei said as she exited the bathroom after changing. "You go plan your outfit and get dressed."

Minako whined "But I wanted to do her make-up."

"This way, you can spend more time on your clothes, make-up, and hair. I know you want to look good, in case you see those guys again."

Minako's face brightened and she let Rei do Ami's make-up.

While doing Ami's make-up, Rei whispered to Ami, "Minako would put more make-up on then you're comfortable with."

"Thanks," Ami said to Rei gratefully, while Rei was putting on eyeliner.

Rei did the rest of Ami's make-up without conversation while the rest of the girls got ready.

Clothes were flying everywhere while Minako was trying to decide what to wear. She tried on six or seven outfits before deciding on a bright orange tube top, white mini skirt, and a pair of white strappy sandals that made her Sailor Venus heels look like flats. Minako added a pair of large gold hoop earning with the outfit and left her hair down.

Makoto had an easier time picking out what she was going to wear. She went with a simple look, a dark green button-up shirt, which she left the bottom half not buttoned to show off her abs and a pair of flared low rise jeans. On her feet was a pair of black doc martins. In Japan, strappy shoes that fit were difficult to find. Her hair was in its typical ponytail.

Usagi completed the group with a pink baby doll dress and a pair of matching pink sandals. She left her hair up in its usual manner.

"I still can't walk in these shoes," Ami said. "I'm going to wear mine."

Minako opened her mouth to argue when Rei said, "they'll look great. We better get going. Everyone is ready to go."

The group left for the club.

* * *

"We should do something tonight," Ryo said as he and the rest of the Ronin Warriors were eating together at Kento's family's restaurant. They were getting all together for the first time in weeks. Cye and Kento had gone to Tokyo for a week visiting various family members, and Rowen has been studying hard for the university entrance exam next week. 

"What do you have in mind?" Rowen asked.

"I don't know, just something," Ryo replied.

"I know," Kento said, "the girls, Cye and I saw on the train, were talking about dancing at a new club. We could go and try to find them."

"I don't know," said Rowen unconvinced, "dancing"

"It'll be fun," Kento said, "something, we've never done before."

"Kento, you and your ideas," Cye said, "But it will be nice to do something different for a change."

"It will be fun to get our minds off the exam coming up. I'll go if everyone else goes." Sage replied.

"I guess I'll go," Ryo said, "I need to get my mind off Mia."

Ryo and Mia were dating before she went back to Canada to care for her sick mother. Ryo didn't know when or if she'll be coming back at all. Their relationship was in limbo until further notice.

"All we have to do is convince Rowen," Kento said with a smile looking at Rowen, "Come on Row, it'll be fun."

"I really would rather not. I have a lot of work to do." Rowen replied.

Cye leaned close to Rowen and said, "You know how he is; he won't stop asking until you agree."

Rowen glanced at Cye then Kento. Kento nodded with a big smile. Rowen knew this was a loosing battle, and then said, "Fine, I'll go."

Kento gave a huge whoop and jumped up from the table. "We have a lot to do before we go. We have to shower and get dressed. We have to find the address. Sage can you drive us or should we call a taxi or take the bus?"

Sage was the only one of them with a car. His uncle had given it to him as a gift for his 16th birthday, not realizing that the driving age was 18 in Japan. Sage drove it only on a rare occasion because he wasn't 18 yet.

"Slow down, Kento. Let's finish eating first. I'll look up the address." Cye said calmly.

"We can meet here in a few hours and I can drive us, as long as we leave at a decent time. I have an early class I have to teach tomorrow and the granddaughter of an old friend of my grandfather's is arriving tomorrow morning to pick up something." Sage replied.

"What is she picking up?" Rowen asked. He then glanced at Kento plate. "Kento, if you're not going to eat the rest of your food, can I have it?"

That question made Kento sit down and finish eating his supper.

"I don't know," Sage replied, "and Grandfather isn't telling me. Believe me, I've asked. He told me in his own manner to mind my own business."

"It sounds very strange." Ryo said.

"I know," Sage said. "To make matter worse, if I didn't know better, I would swear my mother is trying to set me up with the granddaughter."

"What makes you say that?" Cye asked.

"Well," Sage answered, "She keeps mentioning the granddaughter and telling me how pretty she was when she was little, how gentle and shy she must be being raised on a shrine by her grandfather the priest, and what a nice family she comes from. The only reason I'm even going out with you guys is to get away for a bit."

"Will we be going to your wedding soon?" Rowen asked teasingly.

"No!" Sage replied ardently, "I'm not ready to get married for a long time."

"We should get going soon. All of us have to go home and get ready. We'll meet here in two hours to go dancing." Cye said bringing the subject back to the original topic. "Does that sound good to everyone?"

"Sounds good," Ryo replied. "See you in two hours."

The guys all left to get ready to go out.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction. Please review. All comments are helpful. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Friday Night

The drive to the club was uneventful. Kento talked most of the time about what he and Cye did in Tokyo. Cye interrupted a few times correcting and downplaying certain events during the trip. Ryo and Rowen asked questions. Rowen, especially, asked about Tokyo University. He was planning to attend next year and wanted to know more about the campus. Actually, Cye, Sage, and Rowen would all be attending Tokyo University. Ryo and Kento would be attending a different less distinguished university in Tokyo.

Visiting the university and looking for housing were Cye's main reasons for trip. He and Kento were looking for an apartment to share. Ryo would be their third roommate. Rowen and Sage had already found an apartment through a former co-worker of Rowen's father. They had yet to see the apartment.

The boys arrived at the club and got through security.

"We have to leave by midnight," Sage reminded them. "Meet by the door at that time if we get separated."

"We know, we know," Kento replied. "I wanna see if I can find those girls."

Rowen, Ryo, and Sage were looking for a place to sit while Kento was looking for a girl to dance with. Cye was getting everyone's drinks. Rowen pointed out a table to sit at. It was the last available table in the whole place. Sage hurried over to the table. As he sat down in one chair, a black-haired girl with purple highlights sat down in another chair at the opposite side of the table.

"Hey, this is our table," the girl told Sage.

"I got here first," Sage told the girl.

"No," she said, "You didn't"

Rowen and Ryo caught up to Sage at the table as the argument started. Three other girls arrived at the table too, a girl with short bluish-black hair, a girl with silver-blond hair, and a brunette.

"Why don't we share the table?" the girl with the bluish-black hair said.

The first girl glared at the second one and said, "Ami, I was here first."

The girl with silver-blond hair said, "Come on Rei, it'll be fun and we can meet new people."

"They could be ax murders," replied the one named Rei. Sage noticed she would be a pretty girl if she wasn't so rude.

"Hey," Rowen answered in an offended voice, "We're not ax murders and who said we wanted to share a table with you."

"Rei, I'm sure they're not ax murders," The brunette said. She then spoke to Rowen, "If you don't want to share the table than find another one." .

Just then, Cye and a golden blond hair girl walked up to the table holding many drinks. "Minako and I saw you guys together and brought everyone something to drink. Where is Kento?" Cye said as they arrived at the table.

"I think he's looking for a girl to dance with," Ryo replied as he grabbed some of the drinks from Cye's hands. "I'm Ryo, the blue-haired man next to me is Rowen, the blond is Sage, and the brunette is Cye. We would love to share a table with you."

"Awesome," the silver-blond haired girl said, "I'm Usagi, this is Ami" pointing at the girl with short bluish-black hair, "this is Makoto," pointing the tall brunette, "that is Minako," pointing to the other blond, "and the argumentative one is Rei. She may seem mean, but we love her anyway."

"I am not argumentative," Rei replied.

The girls ignored the comment, as everyone sat down. Only Sage and Rei didn't look happy about the situation. Minako looked at Cye and asked him to dance. Usagi dragged Ami on to the dance floor. Kento came to the table, recognized Makoto as the girl from the train, and asked her to dance. Girls from school came and asked Ryo, Rowen, and Sage to dance. Only Sage refused. He was too anger to be polite while dancing. The others went to get away from the tension Sage and Rei were causing.

"You don't have to be rude," Sage told Rei when it was just the two of them.

"Neither do you." Rei replied back, "I just wanted to spend time with my friends. You had to ruin that."

"Nothing is ruined. You're the one who tried to steal our table."

"This is your table. I don't see your name on it"

"We saw it first."

"You did NOT. I did."

It was at that point, Usagi arrived back at the table.

"Where's Ami? You didn't ditch her, did you?" Rei asked.

"Ami is dancing with some guy who cut in." Usagi replied. "I thought I would come back and get you dancing."

"I would rather not." Rei replied in a haughty voice.

"Too good to dance with us lower beings," Sage said.

Rei turned and glared at Sage and opened her mouth to say something rude back when Usagi grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dance floor.

Sage was left alone at the table. He watched as his friends and their partners dance. They looked like they were having fun. He decided then not to let one rude girl ruin his evening. In the corner of the club, he saw a girl from school that he had his eye on. When one of the fellows came back to the table, he would go and ask her to dance.

Rowen was the next one back at the table. Sage left him to go ask the girl to dance. Ami was the next back at the table. She was pretty and Rowen decided to strike up a conversation with her, maybe dance a little later.

"We didn't meet on the best of terms. I'm Rowen. I'm a senior at Toyoma Senior High School. Next year, I will be a freshman at Tokyo University."

"I'm Ami. I'm a senior at Juban Senior High School, and next year I'll be attending Tokyo University as well. What are majoring in?"

"I'm going into biomedical engineering with an emphasis in chemistry. I want to be a researcher. What about you?"

"I'm going into pre-med. I want to be a pediatrician. I might take some psychology courses as well."

Rowen glanced at the girl sitting beside him. He could see her as a doctor. She would have a wonderful bedside manner. Just then, a schoolmate of his that he didn't trust walked up and asked Ami to dance. He felt that it was his duty to speak up.

"Don't accept. That guy is a jerk." Rowen whispered to Ami.

She glanced at the guy asking her to dance then back at Rowen. Rowen seemed the more honest than the other did, so she politely declined the offer and went back to her conversation with Rowen. Just then, Minako and Cye joined them at the table.

"Boy this place is crowded," Cye said as he sat down and grabbed a glass of water.

"It's loud too," Ami added.

"I like it," Minako said. "I love to dance and I found a great partner here in Cye."

"Thanks," Cye said blushing.

Minako glanced at Ami and Rowen and decided to play matchmaker. After all, she was the goddess of love. "Why don't you to go and dance." She then grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I don't know Minako," Ami replied softly.

Rowen stood up and said, "That sound like a great idea."

He grabbed Ami's hand and pulled on to the dance floor.

"It looks like everyone has found someone." Minako told Cye as she glanced around the room. Kento and Makoto were dancing and laughing. Ami was trying to teach Rowen some dancing moves. It always amazed Minako how graceful a dancer little Ami was. She had fluidity in movement. It could be because of her senshi power. Minako tended to believe that it was just Ami. Rei had found a guy and was moving and grooving on the dance floor. Usagi had a klutz moment and Ryo was helping her up. Sage was dancing with a girl from school.

"I'm glad to see Ryo laughing. His girlfriend just moved back to Canada." Cye said.

"Well nothing major can happen. Usagi is dating a boy from home. They are probably getting engaged soon. I saw him buying an engagement ring, but you can't tell Usagi I said that." Minako told Cye.

"I won't say anything. But, really, she's almost engaged. Isn't that a little young."

"It feels like they've been together forever, so not really. I just want her to be happy."

* * *

Kento and Makoto were dancing and having a lot of fun together. They made a unique couple on the dance floor. In her shoes, Kento and she were the same height. Makoto might even be a little taller. But, it didn't matter to either of them. Kento made her laugh and he wasn't intimidated by her height. Makoto liked those two qualities in a man. While dancing they talked about food, school, sports, and video games.

The more Kento talked to Makoto, the more he liked her. They had a lot in common. She liked to cook. He liked to eat. They both had great friends, liked video games, arm wrestling, and Jackie Chan movies. The greatest thing about Makoto in Kento's opinion was that when he stepped on her toes, she didn't get mad. She only laughed.

"So are you from here and visiting Tokyo or you from Tokyo and visiting here? I remember seeing you on the train." He asked.

"No, I live in Tokyo," Makoto replied. "Rei needed to do a favor for her grandfather, so Minako decided that we should all go and make a weekend of it. So that was you on the train."

"Yeah, that was me. Boy, I'm really glad she did. When are you leaving?"

"On Sunday, we have to go back home. What were you doing on the train?"

"Cye and I were visiting Tokyo, looking for an apartment for next year. He got into Tokyo University and I am going to college in Tokyo as well."

"So you're moving to Tokyo?"

"Yeah, next year."

"That is so cool!"

"We should meet up and hang next year."

"That would be awesome. What time is it?"

"11:50"

"Crap, I have to get going. Sage wants to leave at midnight. He has a class to teach tomorrow. Can I get your e-mail address and phone number? So, we can keep in touch?"

"Only if I can get yours. So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have homework, but other than that, nothing. Why?"

"Want to do something tomorrow?"

"Yah, we can go out to lunch, and then hang at the arcade."

"It sounds like fun."

"We should invite everyone. The whole group should go."

Makoto was disappointed with the last statement Kento said. She wanted it to be only the two of them. If he wanted the group, then they were going to only end up as friends. Still, he would be a great friend. "Sure, where should we meet?"

"I'll give you the address. Do you have paper?"

"No, but Ami always does. She always prepared like that."

So, Kento and Makoto exchanged phone numbers and e-mail address. Makoto got the address of the diner they were going to meet at for lunch tomorrow.

Kento left with Sage and the rest of the fellows, hoping to see Makoto again. He had a good feeling about tomorrow. The girls danced for another half an hour before the left to go back to the hotel. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sage stood by the door of his family's dojo waiting for one of his friends to arrive. They had promised that one of them would be there to support him today. The granddaughter of an old friend of his grandfather's was arriving this morning and he needed all the support he could get. The way his mother was talking, he was worried that she would try to arrange a betrothal between them. Sage was not ready to date only one girl, much less get married.

The doorbell rang. Sage quickly answered it. It was Rowen.

"I lost," Rowen said simply as Sage opened the door.

"Thank you for coming," Sage replied. "Is anyone else coming?"

"No, just me," Rowen answered.

Sage breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to see Rowen. Anyone else would complicate the matter. Kento is known to fall for every pretty face he saw. Cye was a sap for a sad story. Ryo was so depressed lately and that made him unpredictable. The best person for the job today was definitely Rowen.

"This girl can't be too bad," Rowen said.

"I wouldn't know. I've never met her." Sage replied.

"You've never met her. I can't believe that this never came up in conversation." Rowen said incredulously.

"I never said I met her; I only said that I didn't want to be alone with her."

"Then why you need me or anyone for the matter"

"I told you last night, with the way my mother has been talking up this girl, I thought I would need back-up as an excuse not to spend a lot of time alone with this girl."

"Fine, whatever."

"You can hang outside and read, workout one of the rooms, or practice in the archery range while I'm teaching this morning."

"The archery range sounds good."

"Great, we can spare after class."

Rowen grabbed a set of practice bow and arrows from the practice weapons shed and went to the archery range. Sage headed to the classroom where he would be teaching his beginners class this morning. He was hoping the granddaughter wouldn't show up at all.

* * *

Rei jerked awake. She was having another one of those dreams. They were disturbing her. She wondered if the dream she just had was the past. It felt like the past. There were men wearing olden clothes and the same armors as in previous dreams. The clothes made her think that it was the past. Rei was getting a bad feeling about this, and she didn't like it.

Rei went to the bathroom to clean up and spend some time alone to calm down. Her friends knew her too well and would sense that something was wrong. Unfortunately, for Rei, the bathroom was being used and Ami was waiting in line. She had forgotten that some of the girls were early risers like her. Actually, the only girl who was an early riser besides her was Ami and Ami always got up later than, not by much, only about an hour. This in itself was strange, because Ami went to bed late too. However, she didn't need a lot of sleep to function.

"What are you doing up?" Rei asked Ami. "And who is in the bathroom?"

"I thought you would be up earlier," Ami answered, "it is 8 o'clock."

"It is." Rei said in a shocked voice. She had thought that it was earlier. "I didn't realize it was so late. We have to be going soon to meet that friend of my grandfather's. I told him we would be there by 10."

"Makoto is in the bathroom. She wants to look nice for her date this morning."

"Oh"

"What's wrong? Did you have another one of those dreams?" Ami asked. Rei had told her about the dreams yesterday afternoon before the rest of the girls showed up. She had made Ami promise not to mention it to any of the girls.

"What dreams?" Makoto interrupted as she walked out of the bathroom.

Both Ami and Rei looked at each other. Rei didn't want to share the dreams yet and Ami didn't want to destroy the confidence Rei had instilled in her to tell her about the dreams.

"Nothing," Ami replied quickly.

"No dreams," Rei replied at the same time.

Makoto glanced from Ami to Rei with a doubtful look on her face. Both girls had a stubborn and secretive look on their faces. She knew that if they weren't ready to share with the group, they wouldn't.

"What are you wearing on your date today?" Ami asked.

"Is it really a good idea to go out with a guy you just met?" Rei asked.

"We're meeting at a public place. Beside I can protect myself if necessary." Makoto replied. "Minako and Usagi are going with me. We should be fine. I need to wake them soon so we can pick out what I'm going to wear."

"Let me use the bathroom before you wake them. I need to shower before my meeting." Rei replied.

"You go first," Ami said looking at Rei. "Makoto and I can get breakfast while you are in the shower. I'll go next, while you eat and Makoto wakes up the others. Then we'll go to your meeting."

Rei smiled. "Great idea, that way, we can help spy on Makoto and her date."

"Or you can join us, he wanted it to be the group," Makoto replied.

"A group," Rei repeated, "then why are you getting so dressed up?"

"I'm hoping he'll look at me, and then decide to ditch everyone else," Makoto replied.

Ami laughed and Rei didn't look happy about this plan, but she knew she didn't have a choice about it. She worried about the girls, but she couldn't and didn't want to change them.

Rei jumped into the shower while Ami and Makoto went for breakfast. They ordered rolls, coffee for Minako, tea for Rei and Ami, hot chocolate for Makoto and Usagi. Minako always started her day better with a cup of coffee. Rei and Ami preferred tea with their breakfast. Ami liked green tea and Rei liked herbal tea. Makoto picked hot chocolate for Usagi and herself because it was something warm to drink. Besides, hot chocolate didn't have a lot of caffeine in it, something Usagi didn't need a lot of.

While Ami was in the shower, Makoto and Rei started the arduous task of waking Minako and Usagi. Minako was a little easier, especially when she smelled the coffee. Usagi was more difficult because of the late night. However, when Rei mentioned Makoto's date, Usagi woke right up. Nothing excited Usagi and Minako more than potential love and romance.

As Rei and Ami left for Rei's meeting with the old friend of her grandfather, Minako, Usagi, and Makoto were planning what Makoto should wear on her date this afternoon.

"Wear this shirt," Usagi said holding up a blue shirt of Minako's.

"No, that one is too small. Besides, I don't want it stretched out. No offense, Makoto." Minako replied. "What about that emerald colored polo shirt of yours, Makoto? That will look pretty."

"I can wear that," Makoto replied. "But, what pants should I wear?"

"I like your pair of crops that you bought on-line. They are the perfect length." Minako replied. "You look amazing in them."

"It is amazing that you found that specialty store on-line for your pants." Usagi replied. Makoto had trouble finding clothes that fit her. Her height at 5ft 10 was always a problem and usually her bust was as well. Minako also had trouble finding clothes that fit on occasion, but her size was easier to find than Makoto's.

"I told you. You should shop with me in LA once, Makoto. You would be amazed at the amount of clothes there in your size." Minako said.

Makoto and Usagi glanced over at Minako. Minako knew that Makoto never flew in an airplane. She probably never go to LA for that very reason.

"I like this outfit we picked out. I'll go try it on." Makoto said, ignoring Minako's previous statement.

As soon as Makoto left the room, Usagi said to Minako, "I think you hurt her feelings. You know she doesn't fly and it does cost a lot of money she doesn't have to go to LA."

"I forgot," Minako said in a guilty voice. She forgot sometimes that the some of the girls didn't have as much money as she did. Minako and Ami were the wealthiest of the girls. Ami was the wealthiest by far. Her mother was shopping for a condo to buy for Ami for graduation and was paying for Ami to tour Europe with Minako for the summer. Rei's father was wealthy, but she would never ask him for anything. Usagi's family was comfortably middle class. Makoto had to plan and budget everything. The girls lied about the price of the hotel room, so that Makoto would come with them.

Makoto came out of the bathroom dressed.

"Wow, you look fantastic," Minako said.

"You'll knock him dead today," Usagi said.

"You think so," Makoto said while she looked down at her outfit. She looked unsure.

"Definitely," Minako replied. "We should get going. We need to scope out the place before he gets there. You want to find the best place to wait at and position to sit while waiting."

Makoto, Minako, and Usagi walked out of their hotel room and headed towards downtown.

* * *

Sage and Rowen were about to spare in a practice room at the dojo when Sage's grandfather interrupted them.

"Why don't you boys clean-up? My friend's granddaughter called earlier for directions. She should be here soon." Sage's grandfather said.

"Yes sir," both boys replied.

Sage and Rowen headed into Sage's room. Rowen waited in Sage's room for Sage to get ready. Rowen walked about the room looking at the books on the shelves.

"You can do this by yourself, you know," Rowen told Sage.

"I appreciate your help," Sage replied.

Rowen grabbed a book and read the back. "I want to borrow this book."

"That's fine."

"What are your plans this afternoon? I know you have a class at 1."

"After that, nothing."

"Kento has a date with the girl he met at the club last night and invited everyone for lunch and then the arcade.

"Why is everyone going?"

"He's kinda nervous about it, and wanted everyone to come with. When you're done with your class, you can meet us."

"Seiji," Sage's mother said as she knocked on his door. "Our guest is here and your grandfather would like you to come and meet her. Touma, you may come too."

"I'm coming, Mother," Sage replied. He glanced at Rowen and said. "What time are you meeting?"

"I don't know. Kento will call when he's done. He said we can meet at his family's restaurant and eat dinner there."

"Sounds good."

Sage and Rowen walked downstairs and headed towards the front room. When they arrived in the front room, they were greeted with two of the girls they had met last night.

Sage's grandfather introduced Sage and Rowen to the two girls. "This is Hino Rei and her friend Mizuno Ami. Hino-san's grandfather is an old friend of mine. We went to the university together."

Rei stood up. Sage couldn't help but admire her now that her mouth was closed. She was a beautiful girl with long dark hair with violet highlights and violet eyes. She was exotic and mysterious looking, the kind of girl who he would normally go for. However, she was argumentative, as he learned at the club, and that was definitely not the kind of girl he usually dated.

Ami Mizuno, the girl Rei came with, was also beautiful. However, she was more delicate looking. She had short dark hair with tint of blue in it and blue eyes. She had a slim, petite build. There was an air of intelligence around her. This was the girl Rowen talked to and danced with last night.

"Hino-san, this is my grandson Date Seiji and his friend Hashiba Touma," Sage's grandfather continued with the introductions.

As Rei stood, she glanced at the two young men who walked in the room and inwardly groaned. The blond one was the guy she argued with at the club last night. It was just her luck today that the one person she argued with earlier is the one person her grandfather wanted her to meet. If he could be on his best behavior today, then so could she. However, if he said anything, all bets were off.

"Hino-san, how is your grandfather? What is he doing now?" Sage's grandfather asked.

"He is doing well, Date-sama. He has an apprentice who he training to help him while I am attending the university. Thank you for asking" Rei answered

"Seiji-kun and Touma-san, will you show Hino-san and Mizuno-san a tour of the grounds while I get the package for her grandfather." Sage's grandfather asked the two boys.

"Yes, Ojii-san," Sage replied. "Please follow me."

Both Rei and Ami bowed to Sage's grandfather and mother before following Sage and Rowen out of the room. Sage showed Rei and Ami the gardens behind the shrine.

"This is one of my favorite places. We use it for meditating." Sage said.

"It is beautiful," Rei replied, "but the shrine is more beautiful."

Sage opened his mouth to argue but change his mind. He wasn't going to be rude. "Since I have never seen your shrine, I can't judge." Sage replied. "But I can't imagine anything more beautiful."

"Then, you'll have to take my word for it." Rei said. "Or, you can ask Ami what she thinks."

Ami glanced at Rei and replied, "They are both beautiful in there own way. It is difficult to pick the more beautiful one."

"That is a very diplomatic reply," Rowen whispered to Ami.

"Just trying to keep the peace," Ami whispered back to Rowen.

Rei glared at Ami, and Rowen couldn't tell if she wanted support or was offended that Ami didn't agree with her. Either way, she wasn't happy with Ami. Then Rei did something that surprised Rowen.

"Ami is right. This place has its own charm. I can see why you like it." Rei said. "It must be a nice place to meditate in during the early morning hours."

"A girl with your temper must need to meditate a lot," Sage said under his breath.

Rei opened her mouth to say something, but Ami put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Rei seemed to calm down. Ami must be the calming influence in among her friends like Cye was among their friends. That impressed Rowen. His temper sometimes got in the way.

"Here is my favorite place to meditate." Sage said as he pointed to an area near a bridge and a small steam. It looked like the area near the shrine.

"You must not meditate here a lot." Rei said, "or do you need more practice?"

As Sage opened his mouth to argue, Ami and Rowen walked away from the pair. They didn't want to be around when the next argument started.

"I thought your names were Sage and Rowen," Ami asked after they left the arguing pair.

"Seiji and Touma are our given names. Sage and Rowen are the ones we prefer to be called. Sage's Ojii-san is old-fashioned and disciplined." Rowen replied.

"Rei's Ojii-san is the opposite. He is very modern and friendly. Everyone is welcomed at the shrine. Its weird how two very different men can be friends." Ami said.

"Much like you and Rei. I've never met two girls so different." Rowen said.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"You are so soft-spoken and sweet and well Rei is well you know." Rowen replied. He knew he was entering a bad conversation, but he couldn't stop himself.

"No, I don't know, tell me," Ami said. She was trying to keep her temper. She and her friends have said similar things about Rei, but a complete stranger didn't have the right.

"Well, she's rude, argumentative, and stubborn, I bet. She has Sage in a mood I've rarely seen him in."

"You've just met her. How dare you judge her," Ami said. Her temper was finally breaking. No one could say that about her friends.

Just when Ami was about to tell Rowen off, Sage's grandfather walked into the gardens. All arguments ceased.

"Here, Hino-san is the package I wanted to give to your grandfather." Sage's grandfather said.

"Thank you, Date-sama. I will give to you. And, thank you Date-san for the tour and your hospitality. However, Ami and I must be going. We are meeting some friends soon." Rei said politely.

Rei and Ami bowed to Sage's grandfather and walked out of the dojo and its gardens. They headed towards town.

* * *

Makoto, Minako, and Usagi sat at the cafe they was meeting Kento and his friends. They sat at one of the table outside.

"Where is everyone? I thought we were meeting them at noon." Minako asked.

"We're just early for a change. They should be here soon." Makoto replied.

"This is why I'm never early," Usagi said, "I hate waiting."

Minako nodded her head agreeing with Usagi's statement.

"That isn't the reason you are always late," Makoto said, "The reason you are always late is …." Makoto's statement was interrupted by a scream. Makoto, Minako, and Usagi started running toward the scream.

Ami and Rei were walking to where they were meeting the girls. When they heard a scream, they started running toward the sound of the scream.

Kento was running late today. He was usually running late, but today he was running later than usual. He was supposed to meet Cye and Ryo fifteen minutes ago. When a scream filled the air, Kento started running faster.

Sage and Rowen were walking to the arcade. Sage didn't have to teach his 1pm class because his mother subbed for him. So, Sage and Rowen decided to meet everyone at the arcade. They were going to stop and get a bite to eat on the way. The arguments early made both young men leery about spending time talking to the girls; however, at the arcade they could easily avoid talking to both girls. A scream filled the air and both young men headed toward the scream.

As all four groups ran toward the scream, they skidded to a stop. A youma was shooting fireballs at a group of girls. The youma was a tall creature with a pig's snout and a cylinder body. The fireballs were coming from the creature's snout.

Two girls were crouched on the ground, injured from the fireballs. One of those girls was Satsuki, Sage's younger sister. The rest of the bystanders were running from the youma.

"Satsuki," Sage yelled as he saw what was happening,

At the same moment, Rei saw what was happening. She grabbed an O-fuda scroll she kept with her and glanced at Ami. The two of them had a plan to get those girls to safety. Rei threw her O-fuda scroll to paralyze the youma. At the same time, Ami grabbed the one of the injured girls and carried her to safety. Rei grabbed the other girl and carried her to safety as well. They told the rest of the girls to run.

As soon as Ami and Rei got far enough away, two men who saw what happened, grabbed the injured girls, and carried them the rest of the way.

Sage stood there, staring at Rei and Ami. Because of them, his sister was going to okay. He would have to say thank you to them. But now, he had a monster to take care of. Sage wondered how he was going to transform with all these people here.

After the pre-teen girls disappeared, the youma started to attack those left. Ami and Rei had to duck behind a parked car to avoid one of the blasts coming straight towards them.

A second blast was shot toward Makoto, Minako, and Usagi. Makoto and Minako ducked behind another car. Usagi stood there frozen. Makoto reached up and grabbed Usagi by the arm just the fireball was about to strike her.

"That was a close call," Minako said to Usagi and Makoto as another fireball went over their heads.

"You need to pay attention more," Makoto told Usagi.

"Thank you for saving my life, Makoto," Usagi said.

Then the youma threw fireballs at Sage and Rowen, unfortunately there was nowhere for them to duck behind. They had to dodge the fireballs.

"Hey ugly," Kento yelled at the youma as he threw some rocks at the youma to divert the fireballs from Sage and Rowen. They used the diversion to duck behind the car that Ami and Rei hide behind.

The youma turned toward Kento and shot three fireballs quickly at him. He ducked quickly behind a parked car near him. The fireballs barely missed him.

"Kento," Makoto yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay. It was a close call." Kento yelled back, "How about you?"

"We're fine here," Makoto yelled, "Ami and Rei, how are you?"

"Everyone is fine here," Rei yelled back. "Does anyone have a plan?"

"How to destroy this monster or how to escape?" Kento asked.

"Either one," Sage asked.

"Nope," Kento replied, "anyone else."

"No idea," Makoto yelled back, "Ami, I know you have to have some plan."

"I'm working on one," Ami replied. "Just keep dodging the fireballs."

"I'm a fire priestess, this shouldn't be happening." Rei yelled.

"Then stop them, Pyro," Usagi yelled.

"I would if I could, Odango," Rei yelled back. She looked over the car she hid behind.

"Have you seen Ryo and Cye?" Rowen whispered to Sage.

"I haven't," Sage whispered back, "If they aren't here, then they can transform and take out this monster."

"Exactly," Rowen whispered.

"What are you whispering about?" Rei asked and glared at the two boys. Ami grabbed Rei's arm as the youma shot a fireball at her.

"If you're not careful, you might become a Rei kabob," Sage said teasingly.

Rei looked at him and said "Shut up. We need a plan. I don't plan on spending the rest of my life dodging fireballs with these two morons."

"Then you think of something," Sage said.

'Screw it,' Rei thought and decided to transform.

Just as she reached into her pocket to grab her transformation pen, she heard a voice call out. "Super wave smasher,"

Both Ami and Rei glanced toward the voice. They saw a young man in a light blue armor and another in a red armor. They were the two of the young men Rei saw in her dream.

"Looks like my job is done," the youma growled as he flashed away.

"Is he gone?" Minako called out.

Rei walked out from behind the car and said, "I think so, I don't feel the youma's malevolent energy anymore."

"What just happened?" Kento asked as he too walked from behind the car he was hiding behind.

"I don't know," Makoto replied.

Ami walked to the spot where the youma was and looked around. Usagi walked to join her there.

"Any clues?" Usagi asked.

"None," Ami replied.

"Is it our enemy or an enemy of those armored men?" Usagi whispered to Ami.

"I don't know," Ami replied.

"Well, this was made me hungry. Let's grab a bite to eat." Usagi said.

"What doesn't make you hungry, Odango," Rei said.

"That is so funny, Pyro," Usagi replied sarcastically.

The girls walked away, forgetting about the guys and Makoto's date. They had a lot to discuss.

"Ah, man, now Makoto is gone, my date is ruined, and I still haven't eaten." Kento whined.

"Come on, we'll get Ryo and Cye and put food in your stomach," Rowen replied.

"Besides, we have a lot to talk about; the main question is what that thing is." Sage added.

"Fine, but let's eat first," Kento said.

"We'll do both at the same time," Rowen replied.

* * *

The girls picked a small crowded café to discuss what happened.

"I'll do a fire reading when we get back," Rei said after they ordered.

Ami pulled out her mini-computer. "I already started researching the mysterious armored men," she said. "When I find out more, I'll let you know."

"We should call the outers when we get back," Usagi said, "and talk to Luna and Artemis."

"Haruka and Michiru are in the US," Minako said, "Setsuna usually contacts us, and Hotaru is spending time with her dad. I would hate to interrupt them."

"Let's contact the outers only if necessary," Makoto said, "When they get back to Tokyo, we'll let them know what is happening."

"They're not going to be happy," Ami replied, "when they get back."

"We'll deal with that then," Minako replied, giving the final word, "I don't want them to cut short their trip to help us, especially if it isn't our enemy to worry about. Besides, they need the break."

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement and sat quietly for a few minutes.

"At least we know that the city is safe with those armored guys," Minako said.

"True," Ami said in agreement.

"It's not fair; they get armor and all we get are short skirts," Rei said.

"Maybe their enemies fight with swords, not magic," Minako said.

"I would rather have armor and weapons, better protection," Makoto said.

"I don't know about that. You get less mobility with armor. We can move pretty fast in our skirts." Ami replied thoughtfully.

"That's because you don't have to run in high heels. You get a pair of boots with a short heel." Rei said.

"Let's enjoy the rest of our trip," Usagi said changing the subject.

"I want to swim when we get back to the hotel." Ami said.

"Typical," Rei said.

Makoto laughed and said, "Sounds like a plan."

"I think I'll join you, at least sit in the sun while you swim," Minako said.

The girls ate their supper and went back to the hotel. They spent the rest of their trip in peace.

* * *

The boys, except for Sage, headed back to Kento's restaurant. Sage went to his family's dojo to check on his sister. All the way there, Kento complained about his broken date.

"She was probably tired," Cye said, "after the monster who could blame her. Call her tomorrow and see how she is doing. Then set up another date."

"She's leaving tomorrow," Kento said.

"You can still call her later tonight and see how she is doing," Cye replied.

"I'll call her tonight," Kento said. "What should I say?"

"As fascinating as Kento's love life is, we should probably talk about the monster that attacked the city." Rowen said.

"Rowen is right," Ryo added, "what was that thing and why did it attack?"

"We didn't destroy or wound it," Cye said, "it simply left after we started to attack."

"Do you think it will come back?" Kento asked.

"I hope not," Cye replied.

"Sage and I will research it. I'll e-mail Mia and see if she recognizes the monster from any of her research." Rowen said.

"It attacked near my apartment. We should all keep on look out for anything out of the ordinary." Cye replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Ryo said.

"Good, I'm hungry," Kento replied.

The boys sat down and ate.

* * *

Rei finally had the first full nights sleep in weeks. No disturbing dreams invaded her sleep. She wondered if the incident was what her dreams were foretelling. If the dreams were telling her about the armored men, then hopefully, they were over.

It was time to return home, and the girls had to pack.

As Ami sat her bag by the door, Makoto sat up straight and exclaimed, "My date, I forgot all about it."

"Call him and explain that the attack left you tired and you totally spaced it," Minako replied.

"You need to call him and apologize," Ami added, "I'm sure he'll understand. He probably felt the same way."

"Here, use my phone," Rei said.

Makoto went into the bathroom to get some privacy for her conversation. While she was on the phone, the rest of the girls packed. They were ready to go home.

Makoto left the bathroom and said sadly, "We decided just to be friends."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Usagi said, "I knew you wanted to be more."

"Well, least I have you guys," Makoto replied.

"Well there are more lobsters in the tank," Minako replied.

"That's fish in the sea," Rei replied, "Let's go; we don't want to miss our train."

The girls left the hotel and caught their train. The trip back to Tokyo was uneventful.


	4. author notes

First, I would like to say thank you to Xx Lady Xiao xX, Firenze, lambs, and Rena H.M. for reviewing. I appreciate your wonderful comments.

Second, I think that Rei and Ami would have a lot in common. They both are loners and their fathers chose to leave when they were young. Ami was raised by her mother and Rei her grandfather.

Third, I am sorry that it seemed that Rei got anger over nothing, but I am really bad at writing arguments. Also, she really didn't want to go, but her friends made her. When I don't want to do something, but my friends make me, I can get cranky.

Forth, I own nothing, only the plot.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Summer Before College

Ami stood at the podium at her high school graduation. She stared out at the audience. She had just delivered her valedictorian speech. It amazed Ami that she was able to speak in front of an audience. A few years ago, she wouldn't have been able to. She saw her mom, Rei, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru clapping and cheering. Ami smiled and went to sit back down.

Makoto turned in her seat in front of Ami and whispered, "You were amazing."

"Thank you," Ami whispered back smiling.

The names were called. Minako was the first of the girls to walk across the stage. She was followed by Makoto, Ami, and Usagi. Usagi's family cheered loudly as she got her diploma. Some people were amazed that she actually graduated, much less get into college. She was smarter than people thought. It wasn't the college Usagi wanted, but it was college. Ami graduated top of the class.

After graduation, the girls met near the stage to take pictures. That was where Rei caught up with them.

"Ami, you were amazing, so articulate," Rei said, giving Ami a hug.

"I think we all can agree that Ami is the brains of the group," Minako said. "I just never realized that she was the talented speaker of the group as well."

Usagi gave Ami a hug and said, "I am so proud of you. I know you were nervous."

Ami blushed with all the attention she was given and said in a soft voice, "Thank you."

"I have to get going," Minako said, "My family is waiting for me. We're going out to eat at my favorite restaurant."

"I have to go too. Mamoru is taking me out tonight." Usagi said.

"Makoto, my mom and I are having a simple dinner at home. Would you like to join us?" Ami asked.

"No, thank you; Rei and I are going out. You enjoy this time with your mom. I know the two of you don't get to spend as much time together as you like." Makoto replied.

The girls headed their own directions.

Rei and Makoto were sitting in Rei's bedroom having a sleep over.

"It's really hard, during events like this is when I miss them more." Makoto told Rei. Out of all the girls, Rei understood the most. Rei had lost her mother. However, she still had her grandfather and absentee father.

"I can't imagine how it feels to not have any family there. But you still have us." Rei replied.

"I know," Makoto said, "but…"

"It's not the same." Makoto and Rei finished the statement together.

"What would your parents have done there?" Rei asked.

"My mom would have cried and shouted 'that's my baby.' And my dad would have taken more pictures than you could have counted." Makoto answered.

"They would have been proud of you," Rei replied.

"I know," Makoto replied, "But enough of this solemn talk. I just graduated. What movie did you rent?"

Just as Rei was about to reply, both girls' communication devices beeped. Makoto quickly looked through her stuff to find the device and Rei jumped up to grab it from her nightstand. Rei got to hers first.

"Yah," Rei and Makoto said into the device together.

Ami's, Minako's, and Usagi's faces appeared in the screen.

"What's up?" Minako asked.

"What's the emergency?" Ami asked.

"I have amazing news," Usagi yelled into the device.

"Lower your voice, Odango," Rei said, "You're making my ears ring."

"Mamoru asked me to marry him," Usagi screeched.

Rei, Makoto, and Ami all moved the devices away from them as Minako screamed so loud and high that only dogs could hear it.

"Congratulations, Usagi," Ami said with a smile after Minako's scream stopped.

"It's about time," Makoto said.

"Well, Odango, I can't believe he finally asked you," Rei replied with a smile.

Ami asked, "Have you set a date?"

Makoto added, "Have you told your parents?"

"This is going to mess up our plans for next year," Minako added.

"My parents are excited. We plan to marry after Mamoru graduates, which is next spring. That way we can still live together for our first year of school." Usagi said.

"Go, celebrate with your fiancé," Ami said as she hung up the device.

"Enjoy your evening," Rei and Makoto added as they too hung up.

Minako added the last words with, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

About a week later, Ami and Minako were boarding a plane. They were backpacking across Europe together. The first destination was London. Then, they would go to Paris. Who knows where else they were going. Only the first two stops were planned. Ami was excited for her first spontaneous trip. Every time Ami and her mother traveled, every thing was planned.

Mamoru had driven Ami and Minako to the airport with Usagi and Rei. Makoto had to work at her new job at Kongo Restaurant. She was very excited about it. They had promised that besides serving, Makoto would be trained in the kitchen. Further more, if Makoto could avoid going to the airport, she did.

Usagi and Rei stood by the ticket counter watching as their friends disappeared from sight. Rei felt like she was being left behind this summer. Ami and Minako were going on a great adventure. Usagi was getting married and planning her wedding. Makoto had a full time job and was working toward her dream. All Rei had was her grandfather and the shrine.

Sage stood at the podium at his high school graduation looking out at his family and friends. They looked so proud. Even though Rowen was top of their class, he declined speaking at graduation. Sage was second in the class and enjoyed public speaking, so he was the graduation speaker.

Sage returned to his seat and waited for his name to be called. He was ready for the future and the move to Tokyo. He glanced over to his friends.

Rowen was smiling. His father actually made it to the ceremony. Rowen thought his father would forget. Rowen's mother hadn't made it in though, however she would be here tomorrow. Her flight from Atlanta was delayed because of the rains in most of the southern US.

Ryo was also smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His grandparents were here, but his father wasn't. Ryo had sent a message to him, but no one has heard anything, and that worried everyone.

Kento had a big grin on his face. His whole family was here, including members who flew in from around the world to see him graduate. Later, they would gather at the restaurant and celebrate. Kento was very lucky to have such a huge and loving family.

Cye had a concerned look on his face. His mother was sick; however, she still took the train to Toyoma to see Cye's graduation. His sister and brother-in-law were also here.

The principle started reading the names of the graduates. Rowen, Sage, and Cye all graduated with honors. It was a happy occasion. There were no more occurrences of monsters, the netherworld was in check, and the gang was moving together to Tokyo. It was going to be great.

Ryo was hurrying to the meeting with the guys at Kento's family's restaurant. He had exciting news, two piece actually.

First, Ryo had finally heard from his father. He was in Africa and the message didn't reach him for several weeks. All the worry was for nothing. His father was okay.

The second was Ryo was going to spend the summer at a wild animal refuge in Kenya to study big cats. He had gotten the phone call today. His father offered to pay for the trip. In two days, Ryo was leaving for Kenya.

Ryo was late, but he wasn't the last one there. Rowen still hadn't arrived.

"Where's Rowen?" Ryo asked as he sat down at the table.

"I don't know. I'll call him." Sage answered.

Just as he stood up to make the call, Rowen entered the restaurant. It looked like he had run the whole way there.

"Sorry, I'm late," Rowen huffed. "But, I have great news."

"Me first," Ryo said, "You catch your breath."

"What is your news, Ryo?" Kento said as he grabbed his glass of soda.

"First, my dad called, he's okay. Second, I got a call from Kenya. Remember that internship I applied. Well, I got it. My dad is going to pay for it. I'm leaving in two days." Ryo said excitedly.

"Wow that totally trumps my news. Congratulations." Rowen replied.

"We have to party before you go." Kento said.

"Well, you have to count me out," Rowen said.

"Why?" Cye asked.

"Because of my news. I got a job, in Tokyo. I leave tomorrow." Rowen replied.

"Everyone's having an exciting summer, except me," Sage replied.

"I'm not leaving you, bro," Kento replied.

"I will be," Cye said, "My mom isn't getting any better, and I want to spend time with her."

"We understand," Sage replied, "spend time with your mom."

"Man Sage, it's really going to be just the two of us," Kento said.

"I have a competition in Hawaii in June, so for those two weeks, you'll be by yourself." Sage replied.

"You're going to Hawaii?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah," Sage replied.

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. You are so lucky." Rowen said.

"Do want to join me?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, let me see if I can afford it and get the time off." Rowen replied.

"Man, now I'm going to be the only not doing anything." Kento said.

"I have a surfing competition in Australia in July," Cye replied, "I wanted to cancel, but my mom wouldn't let me. I would love to have you come with me."

"Australia here I come," Kento replied.

"Sounds like everyone is going to have a great summer before college starts." Ryo said.


End file.
